Prelude 1221
by aconite91
Summary: Harry has fallen out of love with life, and as he listens to one of his favorite bands while at the Dursley's over the summer holiday, he tries to seek oblivion. But, the Fates don't want him yet and he's sent back. He has a choice, Hogwarts... or... Warning: Involves self-harm and attempted suicide. Disclaimer: I do not own Prelude 12/21 it is a wonderful song by the band A.F.I


**Prelude 12/21**

_"This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise to depart just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise you my heart just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I thought. I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought, so think me naive. I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."  
~A.F.I, Prelude 12/21_

"Dear Wizarding World,  
By the time that you read this, I will have been dead for at least two days... maybe more. When I was introduced to this world, I thought that it was grand. I loved everything about it. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts... everything was a fascinating mystery to me. But, the glamor has fallen, and I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry for letting you down Professor Dumbledore, but I can't destroy Voldemort. I can't kill someone that I see myself in.

Hermione, I'm sorry.  
Ron, forgive me.  
Ginny, I loved you once... but don't cry for me.  
Molly, goodbye.  
Arthur, farewell.  
Fred, George... I've left you more money for your store.  
Mooney, I'm not my father... or my mother. I'm sorry.  
Padfoot, farewell.  
Severus, I'm sorry for everything that my father did to you. Forgive me for my sins.  
I'm sorry.  
Farewell.

Sincerely,  
Harold James Potter."

* * *

"Are you sure you want this? To float in space? So, you slit your wrists... now what? Did you expect it to be easy? That you'd just simply fade into a dark oblivion? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Harry, but you're not getting off that easy. Go back. You're time hasn't come yet. You have more things left to do. Whether you go to Dumbledore or Riddle is up to you. But we don't want you yet."

* * *

Gasping for breath, Harry shot up and screamed as his wounds stopped bleeding and closed. His A.F.I **DECEMBERUNDERGROUND** CD was still playing on "repeat". Hedwig was still in her cage. His lyric book was still open to the picture of Jade Puget that held the lyrics to _Prelude 12/21_. Dumbledore... or Riddle?

"Sorry Davey, I guess joining the Despair Faction is out of the question." Harry whispered as he leaned closer to the poster of A.F.I to kiss the picture of Davey Havok. "Either path is death, murder..."

Harry sighed as he grabbed his trunk; wand, broom, and Hedwig's cage before walking out of his room, through his house and out onto Privet Drive. "Goodbye."

* * *

_"This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise to depart just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I brought you. This you can keep. This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promise you my heart just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I thought. I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought, so think me naive. I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."  
~A.F.I, Prelude 12/21_

"Dear Wizarding World,  
By the time that you read this, I will have been dead for at least two days... maybe more. When I was introduced to this world, I thought that it was grand. I loved everything about it. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts... everything was a fascinating mystery to me. But, the glamours have fallen, and I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry for letting you down Professor Dumbledore, but I can't destroy Voldemort. I can't kill someone that I see myself in.

Hermione, I'm sorry.  
Ron, forgive me.  
Ginny, I loved you once... but don't cry for me.  
Molly, goodbye.  
Arthur, farewell.  
Fred, George... I've left you more money for your store.  
Mooney, I'm not my father... or my mother. I'm sorry.  
Padfoot, farewell.  
Severus, I'm sorry for everything that my father did to you. Forgive me for my sins.  
I'm sorry.  
Farewell.

Sincerely,  
Harold James Potter."

"Harry, this paper says that you're dead. Did you not succeed?" Voldemort questioned Harry when he appeared in the doorway.

"The voice of a singer that I like wouldn't fade away enough for me to slip into oblivion. So, I came here. Maybe in another fifteen years, if I'm alive, I'll try it again. I don't know; do you want me here or not?" Harry answered him emotionlessly.

"You're welcome to stay."


End file.
